


Stolen Moments

by bobasheebaby



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Night of the masquerade kicking off Liam’s social season. Liam and Drake are over and there isn’t anything left, right? (Before Liam realizes MC is there and also using the canon that everyone is masked.)
Relationships: Liam/Drake Walker
Kudos: 4





	Stolen Moments

He caught his sparkling chestnut eyes from across the room. Even with his face obscured by the simple black mask he’d recognize his eyes anywhere. He knew each and every part of him better than he knew himself. Their countless encounters and roaming hands commited his lover’s physique to memory, every curve and contour perfectly ingrained in his mind.

He knew he should avert his gaze. They swore the weekend before was the end; try as he might, he couldn’t get him out of his heart or mind.

What they had was _electric_.

He rolled his shoulders back as his father cleared his throat, a subtle reminder that he had a duty to his country to attend to. The weight of the crown he’d yet to take already lay heavy upon his head. He knew he needed to put his country ahead of himself.

Leo was always meant to be king, not him. He was betrayed by his own flesh and blood. He should be enjoying the night with his love at the bar. Instead, he had to force a smile on his face while he listened to each of the noblewoman prattle on as he was introduced to them.

They had thought with Leo’s engagement they would no longer have to be a series of stolen kisses and secrets in the dark. They were sure they’d be free. Free to be in love out in the open.

Leo stole their future.

He resented the way Leo could so easily turn his back on his responsibilities. He longed to have the strength to do the same; the words laid on the tip of his tongue. He wanted the words to spill from his lips but his sense of duty was etched into his soul.

What his heart desired the crown would always deny.

His eyes kept finding him as he glided around the ballroom with lady after lady in his arms. His dance partners changed so swiftly he could never quite place them. Each noblewoman was elegant and poised with grace, yet none of them could claim his heart.

He pulled his gaze from him, his onyx eyes gazing into stunning emerald. She felt familiar, but like all of his other dance partners of the night he remained unable to place her. His mind and heart kept drawing him away from the present to the one person he knew he couldn’t have.

As much as he knew he needed to, he couldn’t end things with Drake.

How could you end the love story of a century? Leaving Drake behind felt like he was losing a piece of his very soul. Without the man he loved by his side he struggled to breathe.

As she slipped from his arms, a glimpse of red and a familiar frown made guilt tug at his heartstrings. He was so busy longing to be in the arms of the one person he so desperately loved that he’d missed that the woman in his arms was his lifelong friend. _How could I not recognize Liv?_

How had he been so locked in his own head, his own _longing_ , that he was able to overlook the one person he knew as long as Drake?

His thoughts were interrupted as the scent of the forest in the rain invaded his senses. The familiar scent was intoxicating, swirling around him and draping him in a feeling of warmth. He turned, a smile creeping onto his lips as his eyes locked on the stunning chestnut he missed all evening.

“Thought you could use this.”

His eyes dropped to his rough hands, both cradling tumblers of warm amber liquid. “Thanks.” He brought the glass to his mouth, slightly wincing as the whiskey passed his lips. He didn’t much care for whiskey, but the taste reminded him of kissing Drake. Every sip always brought him back to a time of breathless kisses and heartfelt promises. His throat grew tight as he realized soon all he’d have was whiskey and memories.

He needed more. More than a beverage and bittersweet memories. He needed more _time_.

He fought the urge to pull him into his arms. He longed to glide across the dance floor with his love cradled in his arms. His heart would finally feel free as his feet moved through the steps. He’d be unable to keep the smile from his face and laughter would fall from his lips when they would stumble as they fought to lead.

His eyes scanned the room. Dozens of nobles dressed to the nines; even hidden behind masks a dance with his true love was out of the question.

His mind swirled with promises that would never come true. Dreams made in tangled limbs, dreams said between breathless kisses. Dreams that all changed in a heartbeat.

His heart ached with the memories of all they’d had and everything they’d never be. He turned and placed his barely touched tumbler on the tray of a passing waiter. “Sneak out with me.” The thought made his heart race, the memory of previous stolen moments still ingrained in his mind.

_They_ needed more. More kisses. More moments. More memories.

If all they had was memories then what was the harm in making more?

He watched a smile spread over stubbled cheeks as Drake nodded. “Our usual place … five minutes.”

His heart raced. He longed to have his firm chest pressed to his and feel the scruff rub across his delicate skin. As much as he wished to take their time he knew he’d be missed before long. _We should have forever._

He nodded in reply. Five more minutes and he’d be exactly where he belonged: in his arms.

–

Liam groaned as he pressed his body to Drake’s. It was only them and it felt as though all their plans were once again possible. Every care and worry was left outside the bathroom door. The surrounding room and festivities down in the ballroom falling away, leaving only hope and love.

“I missed you.” Liam said as he pulled Drake to him by the open collar of his shirt. Their lips fused together before moving in tandem in a passionate kiss. Liam let out a soft sigh as Drake wrapped his arms around him. He felt complete, as though his missing piece had rejoined him.

If only they could freeze time and remain locked away in each other’s embrace for all eternity.

But time couldn’t be stopped. If it could they would have frozen it long ago. Time kept ticking away. Each tick of the clock’s hands thundering loudly in their heads marking their inevitable end.

Perhaps they had simply lived on borrowed time. Now they were hurtling warped speed towards the day Liam would turn to someone he could never love and pledge his life to her.

Liam pulled back, his hand cupping Drake’s cheek _. I’d run away with you in an instant, you just have to ask_. His onyx eyes sparkling with unspoken words.

Liam brushed his thumb over Drake’s chapped lips. _How can we really be over?_ They had no hope of a happy future any longer, all they could ever hope for was a series of stolen moments, each a reminder of the life they could never have.

They were more than just stolen kisses and hurriedly throwing on clothes as the sky started to tinge pink welcoming a new day. They were real and couldn’t be contained to nothing more than a secret.

“I need you.” Liam’s words hung frozen in the air. He wasn’t sure he could live without him. He didn’t want to try yet he had no choice.

If all they were was to be left in this room he needed to remind Drake that he’d always be his. No one could ever claim his heart the way Drake had.

Drake captured Liam’s lips for one more kiss. If only they had all night he’d go slow, take his time to appreciate his love’s body. His calloused hands ran down Liam’s toned chest, what he’d give to spread kisses along his torso.

One last time.

It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. They craved a lifetime, to wake up in each other’s arms, to be the last person they saw each and every night.

_Flushed cheeks and moaned names. Twisted sheets and hard sweaty bodies._

Drake’s fingertips grazed Liam’s waistband has he undid the belt buckle.

_Fingers tightly gripping hair, tongues lathing across hard stomachs. Lips wrapping around hardened lengths. Loud moans echoing off walls, without fear of being caught._

Liam groaned, his head falling back as Drake’s calloused hands rubbed against his thighs, his pants and briefs pooling around his ankles.

_Slow strokes and tender kisses. No worry about taking too long because they had all the time in the world._

One final kiss. The rub of scruff upon his cheek. Drake’s head dropped to his shoulder. _We shouldn’t have to say goodbye._ “I need you to turn around.”

The ticking grew louder, time marching forward. The end both so near and so far away.

Liam turned, the sound of clinking metal and pants falling to the floor filled the air. Rustling in a drawer, the sound of a cap popping open. Cool liquid being spread over his lover’s thick cock.

He pressed his flat palms against the cool marble vanity. A hand at his hip, Drake’s tip pressing against his hole.

Time slipped away like sand through fingers. Too much time spent apart and not nearly enough by his side.

Hips snapped and hands stroked. Sweat breaking out over brows and breath coming in short breaths.

Fingers dug into supple flesh. Lips bit to stifle moans.

Drake leaned his head against Liam’s shoulder blade as they caught their breath. _Why does this have to be the end?_

Liam took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He dreaded turning around and meeting Drake‘a gaze. He knew he’d have the same hurt and longing in his eyes. _How am I ever going to let him go? How can I choose a queen when I already gave my heart away?_

Liam straightened his tie as he walked to the door. No trace could be left of their tryst. He paused, his hand shaking on the door handle. As soon as he walked out the door they would be saying goodbye to any possible future. He didn’t want to say goodbye. Not now, not ever.

Tears stung at his eyes, a lump forming in his throat. _He needs to know it’s him and always will be._ He swallowed, his hand tightening on the door handle.

“Whoever I choose … I want you to know, she’ll never take your place.” He twisted the handle, the door cracked open. “I could never love anyone else the way I love you.”

He pushed open the door, walking into the dark hall. His past left behind him as he walked towards an unknown future.

One thing was crystal clear; he’d never be truly happy again …


End file.
